Plants (PvZ2)
There are a grand total of 134 plants, 44 of which are premium plants and among the premium plants, 30 of them cost real money, 14 of them cost gems, ans 12 are available for a limited time. Out of the remaining plants, 6 can be unlocked with seed packets, 14 can be unlocked with mints, and one of them is only available via Zen Garden. List of plants Recharge time: (Lvl. 1) *Fast - 5 seconds *Mediocre - 15 seconds (8 for Apple Mortar, 10 for Grave Buster, Twin Sunflower, Tile Turnip, Hot Potato, Dandelion, Garlic, Moonflower, Shadow-shroom, Dusk Lobber, and Explode-O-Nut) *Sluggish - 20 seconds (25 for E.M.Peach and Primal Potato Mine) *Slow - 35 seconds (30 for Gold Leaf, Perfume-shroom, and Witch Hazel) *Very Slow - 60 seconds (45 for Electric Blueberry and Caulipower, 75 for Gold Bloom, 85 for Power Mints) Damage rates: (Lvl. 1) *Light - 5 to 20 damage per shot (0.5x speed) *Normal - 5 or 20 damage per shot *Moderate - 30 to 60 damage per shot *Heavy - 80 to 120 damage per shot *Medium - 100 damage per shot *Huge - 550 to 1000 damage per shot *Massive - 1200 or more damage per shot Toughness rates: (Lvl. 1) *Typical - 300 damage per shot from zombies (200 for Moonflower, 150 for Puff-shroom, 50 for Hypno-shroom, Sun Bean, and Shadow-shroom) *Elevated - 2000 damage per shot from zombies (3000 for Endurian, 1500 for Chard Guard, 1200 for Celery Stalker and 600 for Garlic) *High - 4000 damage per shot from zombies (3000 for Explode-O-Nut) *Very High - 8000 damage per shot from zombies Descriptions :''Note: The stats shown below only applies to Level 1.'' Player's House Ancient Egypt Pirate Seas Wild West Frostbite Caves Lost City Far Future Dark Ages Neon Mixtape Tour Jurassic Marsh Big Wave Beach Modern Day Premium Seed Packets Power Mints Zen Garden Cameo appearances *Flower Pot - The plants in the Zen Garden are in Flower Pots. *Pumpkin - Pumpkin was on the Halloween Piñata Parties "Click to Play" Promo, as well as the Halloween Flag Zombie's flag. *Gatling Pea - Gatling Pea can be found when using plant food to Peashooter and Repeater. Trivia *Plants (excluding invincible and defensive plants) now take four bites before being eaten rather than six bites. Despite this, zombies eat plants based on time. *Twin Sunflower, Winter Melon, and Spikerock are no longer upgrade plants. Instead, they can now be planted like normal plants. **They are the only upgrade plants from the first game to return. **They, along with Imitater, are the only plants who have returned that have to be bought in Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies in the first game. *The player can only use premium plants for free in Piñata Parties, "Try Before You Buy" quests, in certain levels starting in Wild West, Frostbite Caves and Dark Ages, and Battlez. *Mushrooms no longer sleep in the day. *Blover is the only plant from Far Future to return from the first game. *Sun Bean is the only new Dark Ages plant to be added into the second game. *Garlic is the only plant from Neon Mixtape Tour to return from the first game. *Starting with the 2.9 update, plants can be in the store for a limited amount of time. *Tile Turnip (level 1) can become the most expensive plant in the game, exceeding the sun limit if planted seven times. If it is not counted, Banana Launcher, Winter Melon, and Missile Toe are the most expensive plants in the game, being tied for 500 sun. This also does not count a fully planted Pea Pod, which costs 125 × 5 = 625 sun. *As of the 2.9 update, all Day and Pool plants in Plants vs. Zombies have returned to the second game. *All the catapult and sun-producing in Plants vs. Zombies have returned to the second game. *Before multiple profiles were removed, gem-bought premium plants are not shared with other profiles. *Dandelion is the only plant based off the Chinese version to be released in the international version with different designs. *As of the 5.7.1 update, the player can now level plants up to level 20 by buying or obtaining piñatas, that contain seed packets electrodes which you can level up. After collecting all the electrodes in the electrode bar, the player can level up the plant for coins. *From the start of August 2015 until the end of September 2015, each week allowed the player to buy one of the money-purchased premium plants for gems; however, they will be available only for the current profile. *Before the 3.1 update, (when Hurrikale was added), the only three ice themed plants' (Snow Pea, Iceberg Lettuce, and Winter Melon) costumes were all based on winter attire, including the unused ones. *Ghost Pepper and Puff-shroom are the only plants to fade or vanish after attacking zombies. See Also *Zombies zh:植物（植物大战僵尸2国际版）fr:Plantes (Plantes vs. Zombies 2 : It's About Time) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants